Remnants of the United Alliance of Evil
The Remnants of the United Alliance of Evil consists of villain armies. Thrax's Forces Thrax's Forces are led by Lord Zedd and Rita Repulsa's son Thrax, some of his monsters are created from clay sculptures or animated objects/animals and enlarged by combined energy bolts from their staves. *Intergalactic Warior Thrax (戦士ドーリューグ, Senshi Doryugu, "Warrior Doryugu") (Power Rangers: Operation Overdrive) *Scorpion Warrior Scorpina (Himitsu Sasorikan Ramii, "Secret Scorpion Agent Lamie") (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Venusian Saboteur Squatt & Pongian Alchemist Baboo (Bukkubakku to Tottopatto, "Bukbak & Totpat") (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Alien Scientist Finster (Puripurikan, "Pleprechuan") (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Putty Patrollers (ゴーレム兵, Gōremu Hei, "Golem Soldiers") (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Z Putty Patrollers (ジーゴーレム兵, Jī Gōremu Hei, "Z Golem Soldiers") (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Cotpotros (コットポトロ, Kottopotoro) (Gosei Sentai Dairanger) *Dora Monsters (ドーラモンスター, Dōra Monsutā) (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Seasons 1 & 2) *Gorma Minions (ゴーマ怪人, Gōma Kaijin) (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers Season 2) *Master Xandred (血祭 ドウコク, Chimatsuri Dōkoku) Ivan Ooze's Forces Some of Ivan Ooze's forces are a mix of organic creatures and cyborgs. *Evil Warlord Ivan Ooze (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) *Alien Assistant Mordant (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) *Titanian Warrior Goldar (Guriffoza, "Grifforzer") (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Oozemen (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers: The Movie) *Tenga Warriors (天狗兵, Tengu Hei, "Tengu Soldiers") (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers) *Dorodoros (ドロドロ, Dorodoro) (Ninja Sentai Kakuranger) Machine Empire Remnants The Remnants of the Machine Empire (Mashin Teikoku Baranoia, "Machine Empire Baranoia") are somewhat Sentient machines who intend to strip Earth for raw materails to complete their intergalactic empire. *Machine Empire King Mondo (Baranoia Kotei Bakkasufundo, "Baranoia Emperor Bacchusfundo") (Power Rangers: Zeo) *Machine Empire Queen Machina (Baranoia Kohi Hisuteria, "Baranoia Empress Hysteria") (Power Rangers: Zeo) *Machine Empire Prince Gasket (Kaizā Burudonto, "Kaiser Buldont") (Power Rangers: Zeo) *Machine Princess Archerina (Maruchiwa Hime, "Princess Multiwa") (Power Rangers: Zeo) *Machine Empire Prince Sprocket (Baranoia Oji Burudonto, "Baranoia Prince Buldont") (Power Rangers: Zeo) *Machine Empire Generals (Baranoia Shogun, "Baranoia Generals") (Power Rangers: Wild Force) **Machine Empire General Venjix (Baranoia Shogun Venjix) **Machine Empire General Gerrok (Baranoia Shogun Gerroku) **Machine Empire General Tezzla (Baranoia Shogun Tezura) **Machine Empire General Automon (Baranoia Shogun Automon) **Machine Empire General Steelon (Baranoia Shogun Steelon) *Machine Empire Assistants Klank & Orbus (Baranoia Shitsuji Acha to Kocha, "Baranoia Butlers Acha & Kocha") (Power Rangers: Zeo) *Cogs (バーロ兵, Bāro Hei, "Barlo Soldiers") (Power Rangers: Zeo) Hellfire Club The Hellfire Club is founded by Chernabog and led by Maleficent. *Chernabog (Fantasia) (Founder) **The Firebird (Fantasia 2000) **Chernabog's Army *Maleficent (Sleeping Beauty) (Leader) **Diablo **Goons **Pete **Beagle Boys (DuckTales) ***Bigtime Beagle ***Burger Beagle ***Bouncer Beagle ***Baggy Beagle *The Horned King (The Black Cauldron) **Creeper ***Vikings **Duke Igthorn (Adventures of the Gummi Bears) ***Toadie ***Ogres **Gwythaints **Cauldron-Born *The Wicked Queen (Snow White and the Seven Drawfs) **Magic Mirror (reformed) **Humbert the Huntsman (reformed) ***Evil Trees **Lady Tremaine (Cinderella) ***Lucifer ***Wicked Witches *Jafar (Aladdin) (second-in-command) **Iago (reformed) **Thugs *Ursula (The Little Mermaid) **Flotsam & Jetsam **Illegal Whalers **Speargunners *Captain James Hook (Peter Pan) **Mr. Smee **Pirates *Cruella De Vil (101 Dalmatians) **Jasper & Horace (reformed) **Cruella's Black Horse **Black Knights *Hades (Hercules) **Pain & Panic **Cerberus (reformed) **Hydra **Titans ***Rock ***Ice ***Lava ***Wind **Cyclops **Demons *Oogie Boogie (The Nightmare Before Christmas) **Lock, Shock, and Barrel (reformed) **Chessmen *Dr. Facilier (The Princess and the Frog) **Lawrence **Shadow Deities *Frollo (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) **Black Warriors *Judge Doom (ドゥーム判事, Dūmu-hanji) (Who Framed Roger Rabbit) **The Toon Patrol ***Smart Guy ***Greasy ***Psycho ***Wheezy ***Stupid **Weasels (The Adventures of Ichabod and Mr. Toad) *Duloks (Ewoks) **Dulok King Gorneesh **Dulok Queen Urgah **Prince Boogutt **Boogutt's brother **Boogutt's sister **Dulok Shaman Umwak *Heartless **Xehanort's Heartless Organization XIII Organization XIII (XIII機関, Jūsan Kikan, "XIII Order") (Absent Silhouettes) *Xemnas the Guide to the Interstice **Twilight Thorn *Xigbar the Freeshooter **Sniper Nobodies *Xaldin the Whirlwind Lancer **Dragoon Nobodies *Vexen the Chilly Academic **Sorcerer Nobodies *Lexaeus the Silent Hero **Samurai Nobodies *Zexion the Cloaked Schemer **Creeper Nobodies *Saïx the Luna Diviner **Berserker Nobodies *Demyx the Melodious Nocturne **Dancer Nobodies *Luxord the Gambler of Fate **Gambler Nobodies *Marluxia the Graceful Assassin **Assassin Nobodies *Larxene the Savage Nymph **Stealer Nobodies *Nobodies **Midnight Thorn **Morning Thorn **Ninja **Dusk **Dark **Dawn Galactic Empire Remnants Galactc Empire Remnants (銀河帝国の残党, Ginga Teikoku no Zantō) *Galactic Emperor Palpatine (Star Wars Episode VI: Return of the Jedi) **Zabrak Sith Lord Darth Maul (Star Wars Episode I: The Phantom Menace) **Sith Lord Count Dooku (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) ***Rattataki Sith Lady Asajj Ventress (Star Wars: The Clone Wars) **Sith Apprentice Tao (Star Wars Manga: Perfect Evil) **Sith Units ***Sith Minions ***Sith Assassins ***Sith Adepts ***Sith Warriors ***Sith Marauders *Grand Moff Wilhuff Tarkin (Star Wars Episode IV: A New Hope) *Imperial Captain Firmus Piett (Star Wars Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) *Bounty Hunter Boba Fett (Star Wars: Episode V: The Empire Strikes Back) (redeemed) **Clawdite Assassin Hunter Zam Wesell (Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones) (reveals her true alien form) ***Neimoidian Brutes ***Geonosian Warriors *Dr. Raygar (Ewoks) *Imperial Units **Stormtroopers **Snowtroopers **Sandtroopers **Seatroopers **Swamptroopers **Shock Troopers **Scout Troopers **Shadow Scouts **Imperial Engineers **Imperial Officers **Dark Troopers **Novatroopers **Spell Troopers **Assasin Troopers **Imperial Pilots **Imperial Marines Legion of Doom Legion of Doom (ドゥームの軍団, Dūmu no Gundan) is founded by Black Doom. *Black Doom (ブラックドゥーム, Burakku Dūmu) (Sonic series) **Dr. Ivo Robotnik/Eggman ***Sleet the Wolf ***Dingo ***Erazor Djinn ***Black Knight ***Mephiles ***Metal Sonic ***Metal Sonia ***Metal Manic ***Nega-Eggman ***The Babylon Rogues *Queen Beryl (Sailor Moon) **Ann **Alan **Wiseman **Professor Tomoe **Zirconia **Queen Nehelenia **Sailor Galaxia **Jadeite **Nephrite **Zoisite **Kunzite/ Malachite **Rubeus **Prince Diamante **Esmeraude **Prince Saphir **Queen Kaguya **Petz **Koan **Beruche **Calaveras **Kaolinite **Mistress 9 **Pharaoh 90 **The Witches 5 **Jun Jun **Para Para **Cere Cere **Ves Ves **Sailor Animamates **Queen Metallia **Master Hand (Super Smash Bros series) **Crazy Hand **Giga Bowser **Fighting Polygons Team **Fighting Wire Frames Team **Fighting Alloy Team *Grimlord (VR Troopers) - Archenemy of Grimlock, nemesis of Isaac **Virtual Warriors *Grundel (Thumbelina) **Grendel (Beowulf) *Xerxes (300) *Mr. Big/ Frankie Lideo (Moonwalker) **Illegal Whalers (Free Willy) **Various Book Antagonists (The Pagemaster) *Lord Voldemort (Harry Potter) **Death Eaters **Dementors *Botticelli (The Tale Of Despereaux) *Witch (Never Ending Story) *Pizazz (Jem) **The Misfits *Lord Piccolo (Dragonball: Evolution) *Team Rocket (ロケット団, Rocket-Dan) (Pokemon) **Giovanni (サカキ, Sakaki) **Jessie, James, and Meowth (ムサシ、コジロウ、とニャース, Musashi, Kojiro, to Nyasu, "Musashi, Kojirou, and Nyarth") **Butch and Cassidy **Hunter Jay **Domino (Pokemon: Mewtwo Returns) Prince Charming's Forces *Prince Charming (チャーミング王子, Chāmingu-ōji) (Shrek the Third) **Rumpelstiltskin (ルンペルシュティルツキン, Runperushutirutsukin) (Shrek Forever After) ***Wicked Witches **Hansel and Gretel (Hoodwinked Too! Hood vs. Evil) ***Evil Trees ***Evil Gnomes **Count Olaf (オラフ伯爵, Orafu-hakushaku) (Lemony Snicket's A Series of Unfortunate Events) ***Theater troupe ****O. Lucafont (Hook-handed man) ****Tocuna and Flo (White-faced women) ****Flacutono (Bald man with the long nose) ****Person of indeterminate gender ****Wart-faced man ****Outlaws ****Pirates **Nero (Star Trek) ***Romulan Soldiers **Carmen Sandiego (Where On Earth Is Carmen Sandiego?) ***V.I.L.E. Agents **Mr. Sinister (X-Men) **Apocalypse (X-Men) **The Wicked Witch of the West (西の悪い魔女, Nishi no Warui Majo) (The Wizard of Oz) ***Flying Monkeys **Gollum (The Hobbit (1977 film)) ***Giant Spiders **Tom, Bert, and William (The Hobbit (1977 film)) ***Trolls **Great Goblin (The Hobbit (1977 film)) (slain by Gandalf with his sword Glamdring) ***Goblins **Professor Screweyes (We're Back! A Dinosaur's Story) **The Other Mother/The Beldam (Coraline) ***The Other Father ***The Other Spink and Forcible ***The Other Bobinsky ****Circus Mice → Rats ***Lice ***Beetles ***Spiders ***Evil Dolls ***Scorpions **Mordroc (Dragon's Lair) ***Singe the Dragon ***Various evil monsters and traps **Kilokhan (Super Human Samurai Syber Squad) ***Evilsoldiers ***Megaviruses **King Malbert (Igor) ***Dr. Schadenfreude ****Jacklyn ****Evil Inventions ****Zombies ***Werewolves/Wolfmen **Gladys Sharp (Over The Hedge) ***Dwayne LaFontant ***Verminators ***Shaw (Open Season) ****Poachers **Titan (Stingray) ***Aquaphibians **Burgermeister Meisterburger (Santa Claus is Comin' to Town) ***Grimsly ***Soldiers ***Black Knights **Tzekel-Kan (The Road to El Dorado) **Sir Ruber (Quest for Camelot) & Darla Dimple (Cats Don't Dance) ***Max ***Iron Monsters **Lord Barkis Bittern (Corpse Bride) **King Goobot V (Jimmy Neutron: Boy Genius) ***Ooblar ***Yolkians Kahmunrah's Forces *Kahmunrah (Night at the Museum: Battle of the Smithsonian) **Napoleon Bonaparte **Al Capone **Ivan the Terrible **Adolf Hitler (アドルフ・ヒトラー, Adorufu Hitorā) ***Nazis **Jack Merridew (Lord of the Flies) ***Hostile Tribe **Velda Plendor (Troop Beverly Hills) ***Culver City Red Feathers **Agatha Trunchbull (Matilda) ***Harry Wormwood (killed by the Rescue Megazord) ***Zinnia Wormwood (killed by the Rescue Megazord) ***Michael Wormwood (killed by the Rescue Megazord) Category:Disney's The Chipmunks and Chipettes Category:Enemies Category:Organization Category:Armies Category:Royalty